


As We Were

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hand Job, M/M, Massage, Oneshot, Promnis - Freeform, handjob, ignis x prompto, prompt request, prompto x ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto is clumsy and fell down the Citadel steps (again). Luckily, Ignis is there to do some post-wound massaging.From a prompt request by an anon on tumblr with the request of a massage and Prompto x Ignis!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	As We Were

Prompto was sore. He had fallen down a flight of steps, which was entirely his clumsy fault, but now his back and arms and legs were aching terribly. The only thing he wanted more than anything was to just lay down and sleep. Luckily, Noctis had let him occupy one of the spare bed chambers in the Citadel since he was too sore to go home. He collapsed on the bed, flopping down on his stomach, cursing himself for being so clumsy.

“Prompto,” Ignis said as he stepped into the room. Prompto’s eyes were closed, and he only let out a low whine in painful protest. “I was going to ask how you feel, but I think that explains it all.”

“I’m such a clutz,” Prompto moaned, his body aching all over. “The funny thing is that it’s not the first time I’ve fallen down those steps.”

“Prompto,” Ignis said soothingly as he sat down next to him on the bed. “Would you like a massage? I happen to be fairly decent at working out sore muscles. I’ve had my fair share of them, after all.”

“You’d do that for me, Iggy?” Prompto asked, looking at the tactician. The man was so beautiful, and the thought of Ignis so much as massaging his muscles made him flush red. But Prompto wasn’t going to say no to getting rid of the aches and pains. There was no denying that Ignis likely had magic hands. Coupled with a potion, Prompto would feel better in no time.

“Of course, Prom,” Ignis replied with a smile. “Go ahead and take off your shirt and pants. It’s easier if I can touch the skin directly.”

Prompto was nervous at the idea of undressing in front of Ignis, even though he had done that a million times before when they were camping or staying at a hotel or any other time they were all together. But it was different now, for some reason. Maybe it was because this was the first time he and Ignis were truly alone. Maybe it was because Prompto felt so sore that it brought him to a point of vulnerability. Or maybe it was the fact that Prompto thought Ignis was the most attractive person in all of Eos and would have a really difficult time not responding to his touch because of it.

Ignis was a symbol of professionalism as he helped Prompto out of his shirt and pants then had him lay on the bed on his stomach. Fresh bruises from where Prompto had fallen were already starting to blossom along his skin, and Prompto didn’t doubt he would ache for a while. Luckily, Ignis had a potion on hand and gently cracked it over him, providing some relief for the aches and pains. 

“How do you manage to do this to yourself so frequently?” Ignis asked as he began to massage Prompto’s shoulders, making the blond close his eyes and let out a soft moan from the gentle pressure. It was aching and a bit painful, but beneath that it felt so good, like his muscles were magically relaxing for the first time in his life.

“You know me, Ig,” Prompto said with a laugh that turned into a groan as Ignis worked on his back. “If I can make a disaster out of it, I will.”

“I hardly consider this a disaster,” Ignis chided, although Prompto could hear the smile in his voice. “You have a very petite frame, you know. I think I’m just realizing that now since your clothes tend to hide how small you really are.”

“Yeah, it’s hard to find clothes that fit sometimes,” Prompto replied, his heart beating rapidly as he felt his face burn red. He buried his face into the pillow, not wanting Ignis to see how much Ignis’s voice and touch had an effect on him. Ignis was working his hands down more, towards the small of his back. Prompto let out a yelp of surprise when Ignis touched his lower back, so low that he was practically touching his ass.

“Your tailbone is bruised,” Ignis explained as he massaged the area, his hands trailing down to Prompto’s ass. This wasn’t good. Prompto was tempted to let out a moan of pleasure as he felt Ignis massaging the area, caressing it, seemingly delighting in the feel of it. “Your ass is a bit rounder than expected, considering your frame.”

“Hmm,” Prompto could only manage, his breath caught in his throat. Ignis was definitely massaging his ass, making him hard as he felt his hands caressing his ass like a lover enjoying the feel of his body. “Y-Y-You don’t have to do that area…”

“Nonsense,” Ignis mused as Prompto buried his face into the pillow, biting it so he could suppress a moan. It was difficult. Ignis’s hands felt very good, and he thought about what it would be like to have Ignis in him. “Alright now turn over and I’ll work on the rest.”

"T-Turn over?” Prompto asked as he looked up at Ignis. This was bad. Very bad. Prompto was hard, very hard, and if he turned over then Ignis would see it. “I-I’m fine. That was more than enough.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis admonished him. “I know you’re in pain and this is the best way to relieve it quickly. Roll over Prompto.”

Prompto closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands as he turned over, his hard member poking out through the top of his briefs. This wasn’t going to go well. Ignis was going to tell him that he was disgusting, that he was vile for reacting to his kindness that way. Prompto felt so embarrassed, and he waited for Ignis to either just get up and walk away or to yell at him and tell him that he was gross.

“Well that certainly does look painful,” Ignis said, confusing Prompto. “It’s a good thing I’m here then.”

Prompto let out a gasp when he felt Ignis’s hand on his member through his briefs, the sensation sending a jolt of pleasure through his system, knotting his stomach as he let out a moan that he couldn’t suppress anymore. Ignis pulled his briefs down and touched his shaft directly, gripping it firmly, applying just enough pressure to make Prompto’s hands fall away from his face and clutch the sheets.

“Ignis,” Prompto moaned, his hips twitching as the pleasure coursed through him. Ignis’s hand pumped his shaft, creating a buildup of fire and ice and pleasure all through his system, his legs feeling like they were going to spasm in tandem to his strokes. “Wh-What-?”

“Hmm…” Ignis hummed as he stroked him faster. Prompto’s head flew back, his eyes closed as he clutched the sheets tighter, his hips thrusting in tandem to Ignis’s strokes. “Go ahead, Prompto. I want to see you relax.”

“Ignis!” Prompto moaned, his voice climbing out of his throat with a coaxing groan that he had never uttered before. Then again, Ignis had never touched him like this before. “Wh-Why?!”

“Because I like you, Prompto,” Ignis replied, his thumb flicking over the slit of his shaft, slowing his pace. “And I think you like me too. Am I right?”

Ignis picked up his pace again, making Prompto arch his back into the touch, a gasp and a moan escaping his lips involuntarily. “Yes! Ignis… Mmnn… I like you…”

There was nothing else to be said. Ignis worked his hand while Prompto writhed and moaned, wanting nothing more than for this to last and not be a dream. He felt the pressure building, and when he orgasmed, a white hot spasm tore through him. Prompto moaned Ignis’s name then was silent and panting, very much aware of the fluids on his chest and Ignis’s hand.

“Do you feel better?” Ignis asked as he leaned forward. Prompto’s eyes fluttered open just in time to see Ignis kiss him, a passionate and yearning kiss. “Sorry, Prompto. I may have used this as an excuse to seduce you.”

“It worked,” Prompto squeaked out, making Ignis smile. “So uh… I guess we’re dating?”

Ignis laughed at that and kissed him again. “I should hope so. I don’t do that with just anyone.”

Prompto didn’t know how to respond, but there didn’t seem to be any need for a response. It was just as they were, and nothing really had changed save for their level of physical intimacy. And Prompto did have to admit that he felt a lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write and I just can't help but imagine everything leading up to this where Ignis is trying to tell Prompto how he feels but Prompto is VERY DENSE and can't get it so Ignis is like FINE I'M GOING TO DO THIS INSTEAD and even then Prompto's like UH ARE WE DATING XD
> 
> Ignis: Six, I have fallen in love with the densest man in the universe  
> Prompto: Really? Who?  
> Ignis:.... Why me?


End file.
